Everything is not Enough
by Schlampcat
Summary: Catherine never held her hand." CathSara


Title: Everything is not Enough  
Rated: R  
Challenge: Bon Jovi titles at livejournal's CSI100  
Pairing: Catherine/Sara, with a bit of Grissom/Sara  
Disclaimer: I certainly don't own them. Titles of subchapters belong to Bon Jovi.  
Spoilers: For Cool Change. Also late season 4.

---

_i. open all night_  
  
The phone number on the paper napkin is unreadable now (she's used it to wipe droplets of condensation off her glass), but Sara slips it into her pocket anyway.  
  
The blonde waitress (Jenna, right?) winks at her as she follows Catherine out of the small 24h-diner, mouthing a lipstick-red 'Call me.'  
  
"You've ever slept with a woman?" Catherine asks, starting the engine.  
  
(Sara thought she hadn't noticed anything.)  
  
She shakes her head no, says, "Yes."  
  
(Three times; twice in college and once back in San Fran.)  
  
The napkin feels damp against her hipbone. (Not that she'd intended to call anyway.)

---  
  
_ii. raise your hands_  
  
_"Invite me over to your crib, baby and you might find out."_  
  
She can't believe that of all pick-up lines, Catherine used this one.  
  
Sarcasm. Bad taste. Bad timing.  
  
(Maybe Catherine wasn't aware of the parallels she drew.)  
  
For they aren't in a filthy motel room (It was Catherine's idea to follow Sara to the not-less-filthy public restroom.), and Catherine's triumphant smile has nothing to do with a solved case. (Maybe it has with the surprised gasp her tongue on Sara's nipple causes.)  
  
Still, Sara can't fight the feeling that she's going to end up in cuffs, her rights read.

---  
  
_iii. neurotica_  
  
She's convinced that Catherine can taste him on her lips.  
  
It was just one kiss, one single kiss in her first week in Vegas. She was lonely, and he'd sent her a welcome card with painted white flowers. That day, dinner was his idea.  
  
("We shouldn't be doing this, Sara," and, "This isn't right, Sara," and the word 'supervisor' hung unspoken in the air between them.)  
  
Just one kiss, more than three years ago, and she still feels the urge to shower every time Catherine stops by after work, to erase every trace he might have left on her body.

---  
  
_iv. stick to your guns_  
  
"We can't be doing this anymore," Catherine moans under her breath, but neither one of them is sure what exactly she's referring to. (The rushed sex in the back of the locker room, or the secrecy of their not-relationship relationship.)  
  
"We can't do this anymore," but she doesn't protest when Sara unbuttons her jeans, and half-hearted objections get swallowed by clashing mouths, and lips, and tongues. Neither does her conscience stop her pushing the blue shirt off Sara's shoulders.  
  
This is their best way to settle differences. (They have become way too good at this to change anything at all.)

---

_v. lie to me_  
  
"Lie to me." Catherine is on top of her (their clothes lying scattered in the living-room) one hand between Sara's thighs. Her finger moving in small circles, and she stops when Sara doesn't reply. "Lie to me."  
  
(Sara wonders if she could call this sexual harassment.)  
  
She's tired of this game, and it's hard to speak with her wetness pooling in lower regions, leaving her mouth dry.  
  
"I love you."  
  
(Maybe the real untruth was to mask the three words as a lie.)  
  
She tells herself that the slight hesitation in Catherine's eyes before she climaxes is just her imagination.

---  
  
_vi. shot through the heart_  
  
"It's over." Catherine's said the words before, they both have. Spit out as a threat. (It always sounded false, to each of them.) Whispered in pale moonlight, almost as if to remind them how breakable their relationship (affair) was.  
  
It'd never had this air of finality.  
  
She knows why. She's seen her lover (ex-lover) with Chris. Holding hands. (Catherine never held her hand, not even when they were alone.)  
  
It was all wrong from the beginning. (All wrong, and she still feels like she's hurt more than just her pride.)  
  
Catherine's eyes are too dry for this kind of situation.


End file.
